


Oh, Paris!

by EWTP



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Date Night, Holding Hands, Innocent Nico di Angelo, Jealous Will Solace, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, The Tower of Nero (Trials of Apollo) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWTP/pseuds/EWTP
Summary: A date night in Paris- with a sprinkle of jealousy.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 16
Kudos: 166





	Oh, Paris!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this has some Tower of Nero spoilers, so beware and read at your own risk.
> 
> Also, have a link to my [Tumblr.](https://ewxtp.tumblr.com/)

A date night in Paris sounded like a good idea- at the time, that was.

Who _wouldn’t_ want to go out to the City of Love for a romantic date with their adorable little boyfriend? That’s what he’d told Nico to finally convince him on just one trip- because as much as he’d like to have a few date nights all around the world, he was still very concerned over Nico’s wellbeing.

He was getting better at controlling his powers, but Will didn’t want to risk any unnecessary dangers.

Especially now, considering…

But Nico wanted to give it a try, so they dressed up, packed some necessary things in Will’s medical bag, and held his boyfriend's hand as they jumped into the shadows.

When they emerged, Will found them standing in a little clearing, surrounded by blooming trees and lush green grass. Nico immediately fell into his arms, which was fine, as he’d have some time to bask in the sun and run his fingers through Nico’s soft locks.

Once he’d woken up, Will guided him right back down. He could feel just how tired and dazed Nico was, and just as he’d calmed him down and assured him he was safe, Will ordered him to rest a bit more.

They were there for about an hour, Nico lying comfortably on his lap as Will kept the sun out of his eyes. He handed Nico some chocolate, which he munched on to slowly but surely regain his strength. It wasn’t a bad hour spent, considering they’d got to stare up at the clouds and bask in each other’s presence.

Once Nico no longer looked like he’d fall right over with just a few steps, they got up from their cozy little spot.

Will followed some bouts of laughter, and once they broke through the lining of trees, they were met with dozens of people doing just what they had been doing.

Off in the distance, the Eiffel Tower stood tall and proud.

Will immediately grew excited, taking Nico’s hand and dragging him all around the park. They passed by couples on picnics, families on a day out, and little kids running around the field. It was sweet, and Will couldn’t help but imagine him and Nico like that in a few years…

He’d blushed, but Nico thankfully didn’t notice.

They eventually made their way out of the park and into the busy streets, which was where their hand holding ended. As far as Nico had come with accepting himself, he wasn’t quite comfortable with public displays of affection _just_ yet, but that was fine. Will would happily give him all the time in the world.

They went in and out of shops, stopping just once at a bakery after Nico declared he wanted to try the cookies in the display window.

Once the sun started to dip into the horizon, Will led them straight to the Eiffel Tower.

That was the whole purpose of their trip to Paris- the rest of it was just improvised. Will managed to pull some strings ( _read:_ had Drew charmspeak their way into very short notice reservations) and get them a table at _Le Jules Verne_ , one of the restaurants located on the Eiffel Tower.

It was the fancier of the two, with a pristine interior and some fancy dress code. That was the other reason they dressed up a bit- the restaurant would surely kick them out if they showed up in their usual summer camp attire.

Will chuckled, imagining himself showing up in his flip flops and cut off shorts. The snotty rich people would surely have thrown a fit if they’d seen him in something other than some uncomfortably stuffy clothes.

They definitely raised some brows with how young they were, but nobody uttered a peep against them, even if a few of the workers did look like they had quite a few questions.

He could tell Nico was nervous throughout the entire process, but Will made sure he was as comfortable as possible. He’d even planned ahead and asked Drew to make sure they would get a window seat as far from everybody as possible, which is exactly where the hostess led them to.

So they had dinner at the Eiffel Tower, watching the lights flicker on over the city as the sun set below the horizon. Nico even offered him his hand, albeit hidden under the tablecloth, but even so, Will happily held on to his boyfriend’s hand.

And by the time they left, they were stuffed full of expensive food and had admired the City of Love for what felt like an eternity.

It was almost nine p.m, and with the five hour time difference between New York and Paris, they found themselves far from tired. Will was only a little surprised the city was still so lively, so he suggested they walk along the streets.

It was perfect.

Until they’d decided to go get some ice cream.

It was, of course, some fancy shop, with decor more expensive than an ice cream shop should have. It was fine, though- Will made sure they had enough money to spoil themselves for this one night.

Their last date before… before they headed off to Tartarus.

As for the money- this was the only time he’d accept Connor’s offer for help.

They took a seat at one of the outdoor tables, the temperature having dropped to something Nico deemed much more comfortable. It wasn’t cold enough to warrant shivers, and in fact, Will found himself basking in that cool night air.

And while they were waiting for their waiter, Nico started to babble on about how bad he hoped there was _gelato_ , how it was _so_ superior to American ice cream and all the likes.

Really, Will was barely listening. He was too busy staring at Nico to listen to much.

“…I won’t let you order anything other than _gelato_.” Nico paused. “Hey, what do you think about the trogs?”

“Yeah.” Will automatically replied, only processing the question after Nico shot him a little frown.

“You weren’t even listening to me.” He puffed up his cheeks, crossing his arms right over his chest and leaning back onto his iron chair.

Will blinked, sitting up straight and finally realizing what it was he very quickly agreed to. “Okay, first of all, I still don’t like those lizard-eating creatures.”

Nico opened his mouth, but Will quickly smothered a finger to his lips.

“Second of all, can’t I just admire my beautiful boyfriend?” Will teased, grinning at the way Nico’s cheeks colored a pretty pink.

And while he was going to reply with something, probably a retort of sorts, he was interrupted by a waiter stepping right in front of their table.

“Bonjour,” the waiter greeted them, his arms folded neatly behind him, “I apologize for the wait. This is a very popular place in the night.”

Will didn’t see anything wrong with the guy- he looked to be around their age, with dark hair and equally dark eyes. It was only a little surprising that he immediately spoke English to them, the accent thick on his tongue, but Will chalked it up to him overhearing Nico’s long spiel and their short conversation afterward.

But the more he looked, the more Will got this odd feeling about him. The uniform that shop made them wear only added to his outward appearance, and Will couldn’t deny that he was… well, _handsome_ , but that wasn’t what was making him so uneasy.

When that waiter didn’t so much as spare a glance in his direction, Will immediately knew why.

He was practically _ogling_ Nico, his eyes raking up and down the length of his _boyfriend’s_ body. Will refused to believe he didn’t know Nico was his boyfriend, as if he truly had been listening in, he would have heard Will very clearly stating their relationship status.

Thankfully, someone shouted something, which led to the waiter finally handing them their menus and marching right back in the shop- but not before flashing Nico a pearly white grin.

Will scowled, taking the menu Nico handed him and looking over the items. Nico hadn’t seemed to notice the guy practically drooling over him, given how innocently he went on to exclaim that they _do_ , in fact, serve _gelato_.

He went along with whatever Nico told him he’d be getting, because as much as he tried, he couldn’t focus on the words right in front of his face.

When the waiter came back, Will practically shoved the menu in his direction and listed off exactly what the menu read, along with his own choice of toppings.

He simply looked at Will with disdain, taking the menu and pressing it to his chest.

Will returned the look, but nearly popped a vein when he turned to Nico with a completely different look- a charming and dazzling smile spreading across his lips.

The _nerve_ of this guy…

When Nico raised his arm to politely offer him the menu, that jerk took it and grasped Nico’s hand all in one swift movement. Will could barely blink before his dark eyes locked right with Nico’s, raising their hands up to his lips and pressing a slow and steady kiss right to Nico’s knuckles. “And what can I get you, _mon beau petit ange_?”

Nico’s cheeks sprouted into a deep red, and while he normally would have enjoyed the sight, this time it made a flash of hot anger course through Will’s body.

“He’ll have the same thing.” Will interrupted whatever lustful look it was that jerk was giving Nico, successfully severing the eye contact. He was met with an annoyed look, but it effectively got the waiter to let go of Nico’s hand and take a step back.

“Anything else—”

“Nope.” Will popped the ‘p’, leaning forward against the table and shooting the charmer one of his best glares.

He did take the hint and leave, but not before meeting Will’s glare with one of his own.

Once he was gone from sight, Will immediately scooted closer to Nico. He slung his arm right around Nico’s shoulders, trying once again to focus on his boyfriend’s random spiels.

Will just couldn’t- not when there was someone actively flirting with Nico _right in his face._

He was more than a little annoyed that their date night would be ending with such a sour note, but Nico didn’t seem to care- or realize- the situation they were in, so Will tried to enjoy himself.

When Mr. Perfect Smiles came back with their cups of _gelato_ , there was obviously a set of numbers scribbled on the side of Nico’s cup.

“Call me, _chérie_.” Was all he said, making his exit swift enough that left Will no time to kick him in the shin.

Nico did flush at the words, but he didn’t so much as look at the scribbled chicken scratch after the interaction.

He had to admit that _gelato_ didn’t taste much different from regular _American ice cream_ , as Nico had called it. That earned him a gape of the mouth and about his fifth lecture on how _gelato_ was infinitely better than ice cream.

The night went on from there, with no more interruptions from their waiter.

And just as they were standing from their seats, leaving behind enough to cover the bill, Will caught those annoyingly confident eyes.

The interaction made Will’s insides boil all over again, so he planted his hands right on Nico’s waist, and before Nico could question just what he was doing, he leaned down and captured those sweet lips in a heated kiss.

He made sure they were in direct view of what’s-his-face.

After a few minutes of just tasting his boyfriend on his lisp, Will pulled away, earning him a dazed little mewl. He grinned at that, sparing one quick glance over to the window where he’d last seen that jerk’s stupid face.

Will was very pleased to meet his furious eyes.

And in all his gloating, Will vaguely registered Nico following his gaze. It was a quick peek, and soon enough, Nico’s eyes were back on Will.

Nico blinked. “Are you… jealous?”

Will frowned, but suddenly grinned when he felt Nico’s arms around his neck. He somehow completely missed when that had happened, but it made him happy knowing that their waiter surely saw it, instead. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The puff of breath Nico let out, followed by the light pink dusting his cheeks, made Will’s previous anger shift to a _different_ kind of warmth. “You don’t have anything to worry about, you know.”

And they were still holding on to each other, so Will, instead of replying, ran a thumb down Nico’s side. “So you did notice…”

“Of course I noticed.” Nico scrunched up his nose. “He’s not my type, anyway.”

That got Will to smile- his first genuine smile ever since they’d had the displeasure of meeting their aggravating waiter. “For what it’s worth, I did enjoy the _gelato_.”

Nico smiled at him, detangling their limbs from one another before taking Will’s hand. “Come on, dork. We promised we’d bring back a few snacks, didn’t we?”

And before they left, Will took their empty cups, tossing them right in the trash without a second glance.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I just can't keep it in any longer! I _need_ to talk about all the fluffy Nico/Will in ToN!! Like Will is so protective! He just marched straight through a battlefield and snatched Nico up! Like ahh! <33
> 
> I also got the idea of Paris and jealousy from Will's lines, and uh, I'd like to see him get even more protective over his boyfriend. Also, the word _boyfriend_ was used eight times in this fic, but you can't tell me this couple doesn't use that title anytime they can!
> 
> Okay, on to the quick translations!
> 
>   
> _Mon beau petit ange - My beautiful little angel_
> 
> _Chérie - Sweetheart_
> 
> Please, I'd like to fangirl over Nico and Will's relationship in ToN, so uh feel free to fangirl with me!
> 
> _Posted: November 1, 2020._


End file.
